


And a Little Something Called Fate

by avinkunprincess



Category: Starship - Team StarKid
Genre: F/M, Fate is a meddling bitch, Highschool/Academy au, Krayonder is a mess, Pre-Canon, Specs is a mess, They're all a mess, Welcome to highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avinkunprincess/pseuds/avinkunprincess
Summary: Neither Specs, nor Krayonder believed in fate. But Fate had a little something else in mind for the pair of graduates. Something that wouldn't involve either of them dying on the battlefield.aka. the highschool/starship academy AU I wrote five years ago
Relationships: Krayonder/Specs
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted from fanfic.net

Krayonder was late. Again

Running through the academy halls, dodging people who gave him weird looks. Krayonder couldn't blame them.

The bell signifying the end of the day had rung half an hour ago. The only people left in the school was those who were waiting for friends, hanging around lockers, teachers in their offices, and nerdy geeks in the library.

Now – it should be noted that Krayonder did not believe in fate, or God for that matter - as God was dead. But this story is not about God, or any religion. On the contrary – this story was about Fate. The mysterious force that controlled everyone's actions, reactions and feelings.

Now Fate, it seemed had something else in mind for Krayonder. Because Fate – or him forgetting the passcode to his locker, making him run all the way to the tech department to get the techies to reset his passcode – had made him late.

Krayonder had always had trouble with his mechanics class, a lot of trouble. This was why his teacher had signed him up for a "tutor", which, Krayonder translated, meant he would be spending two hours a night for at least the rest of the month with a nerdy potato face loser. Great.

Krayonder was so preoccupied by his thoughts, that he didn't see the bright red hair and thick glasses just visible behind the large book. The next thing he knew, Krayonder was landing on his butt on the metal floor, his books splaying out all around him.

He sat up and began to collect up his books, then helped the girl pick up hers. He reached for the thick book the girl had been reading in the middle of the two of them, just as she did.

Their hands met in the middle.

**0oooOOOOooo0**

Julia was never late. Not once

She knew the exact length of the academy halls, how long it would take if she walked at her normal pace to get to the library, and how long it would take her if she read as she walked. She knew that if she left at a certain time she would always get there when she wanted to.

She pushed her glasses further up her nose and turned the page of her book. She was so engrossed in what was reading that the weird looks people gave her went unnoticed by the curly red head.

Now it should also be noted that Julia didn't believe in Fate either – rather that anything that happened could be explained through scientific fact. In Julia's scientific world, anything had a logical and reasonable explanation.

Fate, on this occasion, had made sure that Julia decided to continue reading her new book as she made her way down the almost empty academy halls – not worrying at the people surrounding her and normally avoided her anyways.

That's why she didn't expect, and why she was so surprised, when a guy around her age with his cap back to front rammed into her with a force powerful enough to throw her backwards and onto the floor. This is where Julia found herself a moment later, her books strewn out over the cold metal floor in a circle around her, her page lost.

Julia immediately moved onto her knees and began picking up her fallen books. As she did, she became vaguely aware of the boy doing the same. It wasn't until she reached out for her chemistry book, that she actually acknowledged his presence.

Their hands met in the middle.

**0oooOOOOooo0**

At this point, Fate was sitting at his desk observing the pair of them, slowly tapping the tips of his fingers together. Oh yes. This would be one pair of Starship Rangers that wouldn't die fighting.

He smiled to himself, and then pressed a long pale finger on a large red button.

**0oooOOOOooo0**

The warmth started in the tips of their fingers where they had touched. Then it spread – through their fingers and flooding their arms, before spreading all across their chests. It filled their entire person and sent the hearts beating a million miles an hour.

This all happened in less than a second.

They both looked up at the same time. Blue eyes met green, and the heat in their hands became so hot it was almost unbearable. Krayonder could have stayed that way forever.

Julia had a different idea.

She snatched up the book from under their hands and jumped up, her face blushing a deep red. She glanced down at him once more before running down the next corridor and through the sliding metal doors into the library.

Krayonder sat there on the floor, dazed, for a few more seconds. A zillion thoughts where running through his head. Who was she? Would he see her again? Just thinking about her sent butterflies fluttering around his stomach and made his heart stop beating.

Eventually he picked himself up off the ground and dusted himself off, before turning and walking down the same corridor the girl with glasses – or Specs – had gone down, hoping and praying to dead god that he would see her again.

**0oooOOOOooo0**

Julia had made it to the library without any further interruptions. With her glasses askew and locks of hair falling in her eyes, she dropped her books onto her usual table and sat down.

Opening her book, she turned the pages, trying to find her spot as she did. Hearing footsteps approaching her, Julia glanced up to find the old academy librarian, Mrs Bently standing by the desk.

Julia smiled up at the old lady,

"Good afternoon Mrs Bently." She said politely, closing the book, "Thanks again for the mechanics book, it's amazingy interesting." Leaning forward like she was about to tell her a secret, Julia said, "Did you know that there are six different uses for the emergency brake on a hovercraft? There's -"

Mrs Bently cut her off gently,

"Tell me later Julia – I've just come over to check if you were still ok to tutor someone for Mr Van Holden."

Julia put the book down and nodded. Mrs Bently smiled,

"Good." Motioning to someone behind her she said, "Julia, this is Cadet David Krayonder. He's been having trouble with mechanics." The man behind the old woman came forward, and Julia's heart stopped.

He was average height, with sandy blonde hair and clear blue eyes with lightly tanned skin. The camouflage cap was sitting back to front on top of his head.

It was the man from the corridor.

Shit.


	2. Chapter 2

The pair starred at each other – Krayonder in disbelief, Julia in horror.

This went unnoticed by the old librarian, who kept on talking,

"Daniel is in the same grade as you, but is in the lower mechanics class. Now – I've got some books here," she placed a few books on the table, "on the topics they've been covering, and Daniel can tell you where he's having the most trouble."

Mrs Bently clasped her hands together,

"I think that's it. I'll leave you two to it then."

And she walked off.

Julia was the first person to snap out of it,

"You gonna sit down?" She asked, opening one of the books that had been placed on the table, refusing to look up.

Krayonder nodded, still slightly dazed, and sank into the chair opposite, then stuck out his hand and said,

"I'm Kray- "

"Daniel – I know. Mrs Bently said," Julia cut him off, still not looking up from her book.

"I prefer Krayonder," He told her stubbornly. She glanced up, one eyebrow raised.

"Its cause my last name – never mind," He said, his face reddening at his stupidity.

"You can call me Daniel… If you want," Krayonder muttered sheepishly. _Dead god!_ He thought to himself, what _was he doing? Intimidated by a_ nerd _? Get a grip on yourself Krayonder!_

Luckily, the girl didn't notice his discomfort – she was too busy staring – no, no _**reading**_ – the books the old lady had left with them.

Clearing his throat, he said,

"So are we going to study or not?" The girl didn't respond. She didn't even look like she heard.

Krayonder leaned forward and snapped his fingers under her nose,

"Hello? Earth to Specs?"

Julia looked up sharply,

"Sorry, sorry, let's go on with – wait," She put the book down and turned her full attention to the boy in front of her, "What did you call me?"

Krayonder blushed slightly,

"Specs – 'cause of your glasses."

Julia blushed and looked down at her lap. No one had ever called her 'Specs' or even bothered to give her a nickname – she had never meant enough to anyone for them too.

She liked it.

"Look – how's about you call me Krayonder, and I'll call you Specs?" Krayonder offered.

"Bit of a one-sided deal, don't you think?" Julia said half-heartedly, but she looked up and smiled.

Now Fate, who was beginning to feel left out in this story, decided it was time to intervene. For his plan to work perfectly, he needed the pair to get along, to become _**friends**_. Quickly, he jabbed a dark blue button.

Julia turned around and clasped her hands on the table in front of her,

"So – what were you having trouble with?"

Over the next sixth months, the pair became inseparable. They ate together, studied together, worked together and were just generally there for each other. Julia became known as Specs to not just Krayonder, but to the whole academy. At first she hated the fact that the others knew her nickname – but in the end she came to like it better than Julia.

Krayonder – in turn – became more appreciative of what he had called "The Dark Side". The side where people studied for exams and tried hard in class; the side where they didn't only just care about passing and becoming a ranger – but a place where they cared about what mark they got.

And to tell you the truth – Krayonder liked it there.

Krayonder learnt quite a bit about Specs during those six months as well. He learnt that she had joined the Rangers initially to spite her mother – who had wanted her to stay on Earth and become a good housewife. What Specs hadn't anticipated was that she would find a field she loved.

Her dream now was to become the head of a technical team of a starship. Not to find the perfect man like in some cheesy romantic comedy. No – love was way down on Specs' list of dreams.

Krayonder found himself telling Specs all his secrets, gaining her trust as she gained his. He told her about how the only reason he had joined was because everybody was. It was seen as 'cool' to be a Starship Ranger. Krayonder wasn't exactly good at any particular field, but he still knew what he wanted.

His dream was to become a hero. To save someone he cared about – or die trying.

"So to die for love?" Specs asked.

Krayonder looked up and met her forever curious green eyes,

"Yeah, I guess so."

"I don't believe in love." Specs said brusquely, standing up and walking over to the bookshelf by the wall in her dorm room.

"It's too fickle, always changing. People say that they love someone; only to break their hearts by saying they love someone else. And the fact that if you love someone enough you're willing to _**die**_ for them…." She trailed off; pulling a thick book from the masses that covered her shelves.

"I don't like how being in love with someone controls your actions. If you're going into a war zone – it's better to not be tied down to someone. It distracts you from your original purpose as soon as they're in the slightest bit of danger."

Krayonder gave her a small smile and patted the space on the bed next to him. She sat down, and he placed an arm around her small shoulders and held her close.

"You know what I think?" He asked looking down at her. She shook her head.

"I think the only reason you don't believe in love is because you've never felt it yourself, only read about it in books. The feeling that you would be lost without them, missing them more than anything when they're not around, the feeling that you would do anything to keep them alive, even if it meant sacrificing your own life. There's nothing like it. Especially when you know they love you back."

"You make being in love sound _appealing_ " Specs said, looking up at Krayonder.

"You make is sound like crap," He countered. Then he blinked,

"Actually – I think you do know what being in love feels like! You fell in love with someone who broke up with you, or cheated on you with your best friend or -"

"Not technically 'cheated' as such." Specs cut in, looking down in shame. "High school. Senior year. I had a crush on this boy – Sammy Miles. My best friend _knew_ how much I liked him." She sniffed,

"Then one day – he walked up to the pair of us, and I got really, _really_ excited. And then, he just _ignores_ me and asks _her_ to the movies. And then she says yes."

A few stray tears rolled down her cheeks and she turned away, not wanting Krayonder to see cry.

Gently, he squeezed her shoulders, then wrapped his arms around her and held her as she cried.

It was at that moment that Specs knew how lucky she was to have Krayonder as a friend. He wouldn't be grossed out by her tears or her puffy eyes. He genuinely cared about her. He was like the older brother she never had.

She didn't know how much more he would mean to her one day.


	3. Chapter 3

Almost a year had passed since the corridor incident. Krayonder passed mechanics with flying colours, thanks to Specs' help, although she won't admit how much help she really had been. She insisted it was all him, but Krayonder didn't believe her. As the days went, the pair found themselves getting closer and closer to graduation.

Although neither of them would admit it, they didn't want it to end. Every day that passed brought closer the day where they would be assigned to a starship and probably never see each other again.

And who knew what would happen then.

Two weeks before their impending departure, they found a new notice on the Academy notice board. It read,

_To all graduating Cadets,_

_The G.L.E.E. annual Academy end-of-year dance is being held on the 26_ _th_ _of August, in the Academy Gymnasium. This dance is for_ _**senior** _ _Cadets_ _**only** _ _, and it is requested that you wear formal black tie attire._

_For more information, please consult your Commanding Officer._

_Thank you._

As Specs read the notice, a grim look appeared on her face. Krayonder, on the other hand, had a massive grin on his face.

"Dude – prom! Finally! I've never been to prom before! Man! This is going to be awesome!" Then he saw the look on Specs face,

"Dude – what's up? You look like Christmas has been cancelled! And believe me -" He said at her raised eyebrow, "That would be bad."

Specs sighed,

"Krayonder – it's prom. And for a nerd, going to prom is like the biggest embarrassment, 'cause no one asks a nerd, and then we get laughed at 'cause we come alone! And then -"

"Shhh," Krayonder shushed her,

"You think people are going to want to go with me?" He asked, "Me – the dumb, stupid, impulsive guy who used to be popular but got kicked out for hanging around with a nerd and -"

"You say that like being a nerd's a _bad_ thing." She said, backing away from him, the hurt evident in her voice.

Krayonder's face paled at her words and he quickly said,

"No – no, Specs that not what I meant! It's just -"

"What?" Her voice dangerously quiet, "That I'm too 'uncool' for someone like you? Well don't blame for bringing you down – you didn't have be friends with me. Don't let me stop you."

And with that she turned and ran away, with tears prickling in her eyes.

"Wait – no! That's not what I meant! Specs!" Krayonder yelled after her desperately. He watched her turn a corner and run out of sight.

Slamming his fist against the wall, he swore loudly. What had he done? Turning around and pressing his back against the wall, he sighed. He knew Specs would never forgive him this time.

Specs kept running, down the metal lined corridors and out of the academy, down the hall with the doors leading off to dorm rooms.

Stopping at her door, she punched in the combination before walking into room and locking the door behind her. Sliding down the cool metal door, Specs let the tears she had been holding back slide down her cheeks.

She knew she was overreacting, that he didn't really mean it – but his words still hurt. And not just because he said it, but because Specs knew it was true.

Krayonder _had_ been popular before he met her. He'd gone out with blonde bimbos with big boobs, who cared nothing about their grades; girls whose life revolved around their looks and the latest fashions.

People hardly talked to Krayonder anymore – because he spent most of his time with _her_. _With a_ _ **nerd**_ _._

She should have been flattered. He was spending all his time with _her_ instead of his friends. But she wasn't.

A normal person would go and apologize. A normal person wouldn't be sitting crying in their dorm room.

But Specs was too dead-goddamn stubborn to even try.

So instead she sat in her room, or in the library, and avoided any place Krayonder would do. If he wanted to find her, to talk to her, he would. He was just as persistent.

It had been a week since their argument – one week til prom – and both Specs and Krayonder were miserable.

Well – Specs was also miserable because the other girls in her class had dragged her out to the ship's mall to find dresses for a prom she didn't want to go to.

Not on her own anyway.

Walking back into her dorm room, she hung the dress up and then closed the wardrobe door. Turning around to her bed, she saw the small white card lying and pillow. Picking it up, she sat down on the bed and opened the pristine white envelope. Inside was a card that read in massive curly writing " _I'm Sorry!"_ Opening the card, the message read,

_I know you don't want to hear it, but I'm desperate. I'm miserable without you, and I know you're just as miserable as me because you let those girls take you shopping for a dress you don't want to wear._

_Anyways – because you won't let me talk to you – I thought you might read this instead._

_Come to prom. Even if you decide to not talk to me – I just want to see you one more time before we get shipped off to opposite ends of the galaxy._

_I realise I'm begging now – but I don't want to leave knowing you still hate me – I'm sure you can understand that!_

_Please, Julia._

_Love,_

_Daniel Krayonder – your forever sorry best friend._

Specs threw the card down beside her, and then flopped onto her back, on the bed. Tears prickled in her eyes again as she thought over the contents of the letter. She knew he was sorry, and she was sorry too – but she didn't know if she was ready to see him again.

Fate watched the fragile, curly-haired girl, as she fell apart over the letter, and knew it was time to intervene, and that with a touch of belief and a breath of wind, this girl's mind would be made up.

Sitting up, Specs wiped away her tears and sniffed. As she looked around the room, an invisible breath of wind seemed to fly through the room and blew open the wardrobe door to reveal the $300 dress she had just bought. Specs sat up a bit straighter. Her decision was made.

She was going to prom.


	4. Chapter 4

It was 3:30. In the library. At their special table in the back corner. He knew it was hopeless – he knew she wouldn't come. He really had blown it this time.

Tomorrow was prom, and then they would both be gone, probably never to see each other again.

Krayonder sighed in frustration and began to pack up his books when he heard a set of footsteps coming towards him. Looking up he allowed himself a small smile as Mrs Bently approached the table.

"She didn't come." He said, "She never does anymore." He sighed and sat down again, putting his face in his hands. "I don't know what to do, Miss! I've tried everything – but nothing works!" Krayonder sighed, "I can't do anything right, can I?"

Mrs Bently smiled and held up a small, yellow note, "Well you must have done something right dear – she left this here for you."

She placed the note on the table, before walking away with a small, knowing smile.

Krayonder stared after the old woman, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion before picking up the piece of paper. The message written on it wasn't long – short and to the point.

" _Midnight. I'll be the one in green."_

Seven words. Not much – practically nothing. But that didn't stop Krayonders heart from soaring at the words written in her familiar loopy, slightly messy handwriting. Nothing could spoil tomorrow night. _Nothing._

Krayonder didn't know how wrong he really was.

**0oooOOOOooo0**

3 hours. She'd been sitting there for _three hours_.

Specs was sitting on a chair in front of a vanity table, while February poked and prodded at her hair and face with little brushes and powders and sprays and a host of other things Specs had never heard of until this afternoon. She pulled a face as the blonde yanked a straightener through her curly hair.

"Like, I don't understand why you don't do this more often." February said as she continued attacking Specs hair with that blasted straightener, "You would, like, look amazing!" She gushed.

Specs sighed, " _I_ don't understand why you're doing this for me." She said quietly, looking down at her hands folded in her lap, "You never so much as glanced at me before yesterday."

February looked at her confused, "But I talked to you last week during that weird class with the silver gizmos."

Specs chuckled, "I meant _since_ last week."

February nodded and continued working, the previous question already forgotten.

"But why the sudden interest in me?" Specs asked again, rewording slightly.

February moved around to the front of the auburn haired girl and began fiddling with her still slightly curly fringe, "Every girl deserves to look beautiful for prom." She says like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

Specs blinked back tears at the blonde's words, unable to form a response. Swallowing the tears after a moment of silence, she whispered a small "Thank you," before falling silent again. February just smiled, before turning back to her hair.

**0oooOOOOooo0**

Krayonder smoothed down his suit and picked up his trademark camouflage cap. He knew he would look like a dork, but he didn't feel right not wearing it. And hey – he looked like a dork anyways.

Giving his reflection a small smile, he pulled the cap onto his head and, turning it to face behind him. Tomorrow he would be leaving all this behind, possibly forever.

He felt the small flutter of nervous butterflies in his stomach as he walked to the door. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door and walked out into the corridor, towards the gym. Towards his fate.

Or maybe his doom.

He still had at least another hour before she arrived, but Krayonder didn't want to miss her. He'd missed her enough this past week.

The gym had been decked out in colourful balloons, sparkling disco balls and rainbow streamers, a long table covered in a white table cloth had platters of food and bowls of punch resting on its sparkle covered table top. Music pounded in his ears through the speakers mounted on the walls.

She wasn't here yet, he could tell as soon as he walked in the room. Sighing, he walked over to the punch bowl, poured himself a drink, and waited.

**0oooOOOOooo0**

"There." February's hands left her hair and turned her around in the chair to face the floor length mirror.

The woman in the mirror was beautiful, amazing – alien almost. She had hair that fell down straight around her shoulders with a sparkling lime green ribbon tied around her head, light pink cheeks and shining green eyes. She was wearing a long emerald green dress with a fitted bodice embezzled with slightly transparent leaf green rhinestones. The skirt stretched out around her ankles twisting and ruffling out around her legs, little rhinestone gems scattered over the ruffled silk fabric glittering in the light as she twirled, laughing in delight as the skirt splayed out around her ankles.

The woman in the mirror wasn't Specs. It couldn't be.

"T-t-thank you, February." Was all Specs could manage to say.

The blonde girl smiled as she packed up the products, "I may be blonde, but if there's anything I _can_ do, its tell when someone's in love. You need this. You both do. Because it may be your last chance."

Specs's head flicked around, her eyes wide, "What do you mean 'love'?" She asked sharply.

February looked at her confused, "You don't know? Come on, it's obvious how much he loves you!"

Specs almost stopped breathing, her heart in her throat. _Loved her? No, it wasn't possible. He could_ _ **love**_ _her,_ she thought incredulously, blinking rapidly, _I mean, it's just not possible!_

Shaking her head, Specs walked away from the mirror and towards the door, "I'm going to go now." She announced, hand on the door handle, "Thank you again February. I don't think I've ever looked so…."

"Beautiful." February finished, smiling gently, "Now go get him girlfriend."

Specs smiled at the girl. She really was much smarter than anyone gave her credit for, even herself. Opening the door, Specs made her way down the now empty corridors, towards the dance, her heels clacking on the cool metal floor.

It was time to come face to face with Fate. And she wasn't going empty handed.

**0oooOOOOooo0**

Fate leaned back against his swively chair. He was rather fond of his swively chair, made controlling people's lives so much more fun, meant he could swing from one life to another with so much ease and Fate quite liked swinging so-

Sorry, back to the story.

Over the past year, he had watched both Daniel Krayonder and Julia Thompson grow and mature. They had discovered so much about both themselves, each other, and their capacity to love.  
As he watched the young woman walk to the dance an hour early, he had an epiphany. Fate had _missed something_.

Both Krayonder and Specs had never believed in a concept like "Fate", and yet – they had both become puppets, dolls in Fates grand scheme, and their part was almost over.

Well, their first part.

Sighing, Fate sat forward and, fingers flying over the keys, pressed a string of buttons: blue, red, grey, red, red, orange. One long pale finger hovered over the last key. The bright green button, glowing amidst the sea of colours. Pressing the button, he let the pair out of his grasp and left their live sup to them for the first time since that day in the corridor, almost exactly 365 days beforehand.

Fates mind was now focused on a different pair, away in Mexico – a fifteen-year old girl being strung up like a piñata and a man, five years older, hiding behind a fallen piece of rubble. This pair would play and _much_ larger part in the turning of this universe. They just didn't know it yet.


	5. Chapter 5

Krayonder glanced at his watch for the fifth time that evening. 11:02pm. 58 more minutes. Fifty eight. He could do it.

Lifting a plastic cup to his lips, he sipped at the punch and grimaced. For the only drink the Academy had provided for the dance – it was the most disgusting thing he had ever tasted.

Sighing, he placed the plastic up in the bin beside the table and took a walk around the perimeter – a word he'd learnt from Specs – of the gymnasium. Something he'd been doing every half an hour since 9:00. Every half an hour. He now knew the gym even better than before, much better than he wanted to know it anyways.

He glanced around at the door for a glimpse of Specs, but she still wasn't there. He didn't know what he was going to say to her, when she came – if she even came at all. He had no plan, no strategy for what the words that would spill out from his mouth would be. Knowing his luck, the stupid part of his brain would take over and make a complete fool of himself.

Reaching the drinks table once more, he took his place at the end of the table once again. Glancing at his watch again, he bit his lip. 11:17pm. 43 more minutes. Forty three more freaking minutes.

"Hey Kray," A voice drawled from behind him. He wiped his head around, and found himself face-to-face with Ashley Webster, popular-slut extraordinaire.

"I've told you – it's Krayonder." He replied exasperated, "'Kray' sounds like one of those weird nick names you girls give each other." He tried to take a step back, but found the back of his legs hitting the edge of the table. The girl in front of him reeked of far too much perfume – something that he had never seen, or smelt, Specs wearing. It repulsed him, "What do you want Ashley? I thought I was 'unworthy' of your attention, considering the fact that I-"

"Hang about with that nerdy, potato-face loser?" Ashley interjected, "But she's not here, is she? In fact, I haven't seen you with her for the past… what, week? Week and a half? So as you're clearly not hanging around with _her_ anymore, I no longer have to treat you differently." She took a step closer, the scent of her perfume wafting over Krayonder, making him want to be sick.

"Actually, she's coming here tonight, so if you don't mind I-"

Ashley scoffed, "Wait, you're telling me you actually _asked_ that freak show to _prom_?" She folded her arms, sneering, "Who would have thought you could sink low enough to ask a _nerd_ to prom."

Krayonder shifted uncomfortably, "She's not a -"

"Not a nerd? Ha!" Ashley took another step forward, "Then what is she? 'Different'?" She smirked, "Oh I've heard that one before – oh yes we're all so _different_. Face it Krayonder," her face hardened, "she's a loser and you know it. Quit defending her. She's _nothing_."

"That's it!" Krayonder snapped, "I've had enough. I don't want – or _need_ – to listen to you talk trash anymore. Specs is the single, most amazing girl I've ever met. She's kind, and caring and considerate, and no matter how much she tries not to she has the capacity to love _so much more_ than cold, stuck up, horrible people like you." He took a step back, lifting his chin, "Now – if you don't mind, I'm going to go. I'm not really interested in listening to you bitch about the people I care about."

As he began to walk away from the now fuming Ashley, he felt himself being pulled back towards her and a pair of _very unwanted_ lips crushed against his, Ashleys hands gripping his arms, holding him there. Now, the Krayonder from one year ago would have jumped at the chance to kiss Ashley Webster, however, this was the not Krayonder from one year ago that was currently kissing Ashley Webster. The current Krayonder that was being assaulted by a pair of bright red lips wanted nothing more than to sprint away from the situation and rinse his mouth out with as much soap as possible, which he would have been doing – if it weren't for the deceptively strong hands holding him in place. The message was clear.

He wasn't getting away from her that easy.

* * *

If Krayonder had looked at his watch at that exact moment, he would have seen that it was now exactly 12:00. If he had turned around, he would have seen the doors being gently opened by, in his eyes, the most beautiful girl in the galaxy. He would also have seen said beautiful girl's reaction to seeing him.

But he didn't.

And Ashley did.

Pulling away, Ashley smirked at the gobsmacked boy in front of her, then turned her gaze towards the girl behind them. Krayonder followed her gaze and turned to meet Specs's gaze briefly before she tore her eyes away to turn and run back out the door.

"Specs!" He cried out, trying to run after her (damn Ashley and her deceptive strength and painfully sharp nails), "Specs – no wait, it wasn't like that!"

The doors slammed shut.

By now, the whole senior class was watching them. Krayonder turned back to the smirking blonde, anger brewing behind his eyes. With strength he didn't really know he possessed, he wrenched his arm out of her grasp and, in turn, grabbed her shoulder, "Don't ever come near me again." He said in a dangerously low tone, "I don't ever want to see your face again. Ever." And with that, he turned and left the gym, following the path of the runaway girl.

* * *

He knew his true feelings for her now. Well, he probably had for a while, he only seemed to have the balls to do something now. Why it took so long he would never know, and it was this conundrum he would beat himself up about for years to come.

He also knew exactly where she would go. Not the library, or the tech lab, or even the artificial garden on the fourth floor. Reaching her door, he pounded on it, out of breath from running, "Specs!" He called.

Silence.

He knocked again, but got no answer. Desperate now, he lifted a finger and punched in her door combination.

The light flashed red.

Letting out a growl of frustration, he pressed the numbers again. And again. And again.

As he pressed the combination for the fifth time, he began to feel tears make their way down his cheeks. His fingers slipped from the combination pad as he slid down to the floor.

"Specs," he choked out, pressing a hand to the door, "Julia, please. Please…"

The door remained closed. Silent tears still streaming down his face, he sat there, one hand still pressed against the door, the other in his lap, defeated.

* * *

He stayed there all night, eventually falling asleep on the floor outside. Specs had to creep around him the next morning to make it to mission assignment. Not before placing something in his outstretched palm, wrapping his fingers around it to make sure he didn't drop it in his sleep. She hoped to Dead God they weren't placed on the same ship. She needed to get away. To run. To hide.

She knew it wasn't goodbye for them. Not yet at least. She knew that he would find her. He always did. One day, maybe when the time was right, they would meet again. One day.

Ten minutes later, Krayonder would wake up, curled up on the floor, with terrible back pains and something curled tightly in his fist. He would find a silver necklace curled in his palm, with a circular diamond charm hanging from it, and a note. The note itself was so Specs, it almost made him start crying all over again. Short and to the point. The words were oh so familiar, something she had said to him one year ago, when they first met. It rang true, a metaphor for their entire situation.

_**Bit of a one sided deal, don't you think?** _

Then beneath it,

_**Give it some time. You'll always find me, one day.** _

* * *

Krayonder would come back to her room everyday for the next year in a desperate hope that she would be there. But she never was.

And she never would be.

It wasn't until, nearly eight years later, Krayonder would receive a mission, to go fly on a starship to an uncharted alien planet and prep it for human colonisation.

The mission seemed ordinary. Nothing unusual. Very common.

What he didn't know was that, halfway across the galaxy, Specs received the exact same mission.

Fate, it seemed, had intervened once more.

That moment in the hallway outside her room wasn't goodbye.

Merely,

Farewell.


End file.
